


My Boys

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Hetalia, Mother OC - Freeform, Other, love and affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: It's spring 1998 and Tuuli is doing just fine in school life.





	1. Chapter 1

A wise woman once told me a way to a mans heart is not through his stomach but through his eyes. If he loved you like a Goddess and treated you like a Queen, he'd reflect the love in his eyes that his heart bore. That wise woman was my Mother. As I sit here typing up this book like my boys had told me to do, everyone would say I'm insane. Raising 5 with two more on the way. It's not as though I regret my life choices. If I did, then I wouldn't have my sons. So dear reader, it all started long ago. On the winter solstice in fact. It all started on the night of 21st December 1985....

_Are we ready begin? Good. Please read on when you feel as though you are ready...._


	2. It begins on December 21st 1985

It snowed. Small flakes frosted the ground and ice danced on the streets. Any child would say that it's the touch of the fairies bringing Winter to it's peak. It looked so magical as it fluttered through the sky like tiny little ballerinas. Tonight was no ordinary night. On the contrary. This story starts on the Winter Solstice of 1985. A truly heartwarming day despite the bitter frost outside. It starts in the city of Kuopio, Finland. Cars rushed passed the hospital. Inside of that very building, doctors rushed through corridors as nurses consoled many patients. 

If you walked into those corridors and navigated yourself around, you'd have to go past the reception filled with busy call takers and take a left. Upon your arrival, you'd see the multiple rooms. Ones filled with mothers waiting to bring new life into the world. Outside one was a Father to be. One that paced with hands in his hair. He was unaware of the frost that climbed the windows in swirling patterns and blocked the snow covered world from his view. 

13 hours earlier, his wife Kaarina, had gone into labour with their only child. It was a miracle in itself. He had kids from his previous relation one he fretted wouldn't like their baby sister or brother. He paced the hall waiting to be called back in. "Mr. Karvonen!" called out the nurse, popping her head out from the door. 

He walked over to the room and walked in. "Hi," he cooed to his wife and she looked up with a soft smile. "Our little girl," murmured Kaarina with teary eyes. "Oh," he sighed and swiftly made his way to her side. Gently, he scooped up his daughter into his arms with pride in his eyes. "Our beautiful princess,"  he felt as though his heart could burst with joy. "She's still yet to be named," Kaarina uttered softly, shifting herself into a sitting position. "Tuuli." he stated without hesitance. One look in those blue eyes was all it took.

A name that was destined to be hers. "Tuuli Ana Karvonen." he cooed with a small smile. The baby in his arms just looked up at him. Those stunning blue eyes looking back at him. "My little girl. My beautiful girls." he was overcome with happiness and love as he gazed at his wife. 

Later that night, he and his wife were dismissed from the hospital with little Tuuli. Little Finnish Tuuli. Kaarina held her baby to her body that night, watching the little babe sleep with love filled eyes. Her boys and girl and Mika's boys loved their little sister. Their new addition. They were to have a family photo to on their wall. One with all of them looking down at baby Tuuli. 

As she rocked on the rocking chair, the babe snoozed in her arms with a peaceful look about her. Only hours old. So small, so frail, so innocent. Not yet marred with the scars of life. She dreaded the day someone wronged her little girl. Of course only that would be part of life. The ups and downs of relationships and the constant days where she would learn to walk through all of it with a smile. 

The storm outside didn't rouse the baby from her slumber. "My Tuuli. My precious Tuuli. You'll make me proud. I know you will. You'll do great things. I can tell that you're already going to be beautiful. I don't expect anything big my little one. I don't expect you to make a million markka or travel the globe. I just expect you to live the life you want and be happy. None of this makes sense to you right now but it will. One day I won't be there. One day I will be but a memory and you my dear will create a legacy." spoke Kaarina. 

She spoke so solemnly to her child as though she was going to disappear in the next hour. A tree branch outside the nursery window startled the infant into waking with distressful cries. Kaarina begged her little one to hush. That it was only the wind outside causing such a frightening noise. Tuuli only stopped crying when her Mother started singing. The soft sound drifting to the infants ears and making her calm her crying. 

Once she was in slumber again, Kaarina kissed the top her little one's head. "I'm here pieni varpunen." she whispered and hummed an old lullaby. One that she had heard when she was a little girl. One that her grandma used to sing. 

Continuing she to hum, she started slowly rocking and watching the rising and falling of Tuuli's chest. All she felt in that moment was peace. Carefully, she rose from the chair and shuffled over to the crib. Gently, she placed her little girl down onto the soft bottom layer of the crib and pulled up a blanket over the little body. Kaarina smiled and felt a bond to her little baby. 

Her little sparrow. 


	3. Mysterious Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spring 1998 and Tuuli is doing just fine in school life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed quite a lot of it since posting and I hope you like it. This chapter has been a long time coming but after rearranging the story, I suddenly feel like I can write several chapters for it.

**Spring 1998**

* * *

 

Over the years I had grown from a small infant into what others described as a fair young maiden. It was around springtime when the birds were chirping and everything seemed so wonderful. I was loving life, I had the highest grades, many friends and I was the talk of the town. I couldn't help but admire myself from time to time after glimpsing myself in my mirror. Long light brown hair and a slender figure. I was short for my age but many guys stared at me. My friends said they were admiring me, I just smiled and shrugged it off. I didn't care for those boys, not one bit. The one that did catch my attention was Magnus Kristiansen. He was tall with bright blue eyes and wild blonde hair. He'd normally wear such a dark looking outfit but I thought it looked cool, eccentric even. He was the coolest boy I knew. 

"Should I talk to him?" I asked as I kept my focus on Magnus. He smirked, clearly amused with his mates. My friends turned their attention to Magnus or rather Magnus' table. "The Danish boy?" asked Suri. She was one of my best friends. Ever caring yet a complete social nightmare, she'd prefer to stay indoors 24/7 rather than hang out with anyone else. I nodded and rested my head on my hand. Anneli snickered at my silent answer and looked over Magnus as he stood up and left the canteen. "He's dated and dumped 5 girls already. I doubt you're his type anyway..." remarked Anneli bluntly. I felt my heart tug and a small pain emit from my chest. "Anneli..." I sighed and brushed my hair behind my ear.  I knew she was just being honest and telling me what we all know was true. He had a habit of flirting... or rather seducing girls and then breaking up with them weeks later. 

My lips twitched upwards in a smile at the thought of Magnus asking me on a date. So romantic like and completely invested in me and no other girl. I tried to get that thought away, my friends knew better than me. "No one knows who he is. All we know is he's 15 and interested in dumb girls with no dignity..." Suri was mean when she wanted to be but she held a fair point. She just further proved he was out of my league. 2 years my senior and interested in girls that were scantily dressed. I was not that at all. I was modest and preferred comfy clothes rather than something to get attention. I shrugged. "I could have a chance..." I uttered trying to convince them that it could happen. The idea of a potential boyfriend in the transfer student was an exotic thought for most of the girls here, including me. 

Suri shook her head at my naivety. Of course she would, she's the oldest out of our little girl gang and the most level headed. I was a dreamer and Anneli was just plain silly. "That chance is small and we don't want you breaking your heart..." remarked our lovely friend Aleksi as he took a seat at the table. He put an arm around Anneli's shoulders and started twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers. I felt a strange surge of emotions at the sight. I dismissed them because I didn't understand why I got them in the first place.  "Sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation ladies..." Aleksi apologised without taking his eyes off of his beloved Anneli. I wish that could be me and Magnus. Again I shrugged, it was no big deal, he was just as close as the girls were to me. "I think I might take that chance.." I murmured as I thought about Magnus' eyes. 

Suri huffed but let it go. It's not like it's her decision anyway. I just like to have guidance from my friends. "If he breaks your heart, he's dealing with us..." remarked Aleksi giving me a firm look. I nodded and let out a long breath. It's going to be a long day. It didn't seem all that long until the bell for the start of the next lesson rang out. My friends and I parted ways but agreed to wait at the gates for each other so we could walk home together. 

I sat down in science. It was one of my favourite subjects that I got to pick for my elective lessons. I pulled out my workbooks and the homework that was due in. I pulled down my jumper and made sure the crinkles in my skirt were smoothed out. I deemed myself ready once I had double checked that I had everything. If being ready before the class started made me a bit of a nerd, then I don't care. I loved learning new things whenever I had time to. Especially if it was to do with music. I loved music more than I loved science, I was sure of that much. I just loved the way it felt to touch the strings of a violin or the smooth, cool keys of a piano. 

Playing an instrument was so relaxing. As the lesson proceeded, I couldn't help but let my mind drift. It seemed to go back to Magnus no matter what I thought about. So I just let the thoughts flow while I wrote down all the notes I was supposed to be taking. His cool blue eyes were what had stuck into my mind, such mesmerising eyes. I swore they held galaxies in them. As the teacher declared the lesson was finished, I hastily grabbed my things and walked out of the room. Maybe if I was quick enough, I could get some time to ask my art teacher if he had any extra work. I made it to my locker in a couple of minutes and put my stuff away neatly. 

As I was pulling out the stuff I needed for Art and History, I felt another person near me. Maybe I was just imagining things, after all everyone else had gone the opposite direction to me. "Hey," cooed a smooth voice as I shut my locker. The accent was rich and heavenly and the tone of voice was so confident. I turned to look who had come to greet me. My heart fluttered at the fact that I was suddenly face to face with Magnus. My crush was in front of me. "Hi..." I responded. I discreetly looked around the hall to see if his friends were anywhere nearby. From what I could see there was no one. "My friends aren't around if that's what you're wondering," remarked Magnus coolly. So he noticed. The Danish boy in front of me seemed to be amused about something.  

I held my books closer to me out of nervousness. Of course I was going to be nervous. I was in front of my crush, he's two years older than me and he was one of the most popular guys in school. "Okay.." I responded. My voice seemed quieter than normal. What had this boy done to me? 

"Can I walk you to you next lesson?" 

I was surprised at the question. I nodded and we started walking in the direction of the art classes. As we walked through the courtyard, I saw him look at me from top to bottom. I wonder what he's thinking. "I didn't quite catch you name," he broke the silence between us, "I'm Magnus." He introduced himself to me even though everyone in this school knows his name. I smiled. "It's Tuuli..." I responded and looked up at him. I was speechless. He was so beautiful. The light was shining so perfectly on his face that even his hair seemed like strands of finely spun gold. "Tuuli..." he tested. I felt my heart speed up at the sound of my name falling from his mouth; it didn't help when he smiled afterwards. 

"Beautiful name." I felt my cheeks heat up at the compliment. I've never been told my name was beautiful before. At least not by any guys. He struck up a conversation for the last minute or two we had before we reached my class. I spotted Suri standing outside of the class, waiting for me of course. Suri beamed when she saw me but it soon turned to a scowl when she saw who was beside me. "Why are you with him?" she questioned me and I never heard her sound so bitter. Magnus and Suri had a small stare down before he kissed my cheek. "I'll see you later Tuuli... Then we can talk more about that date, yeah?" he mused before walking off. "Bye.." I whispered as I watched him leave. As I thought over what he said, I blushed again for the second time in 10 minutes, before entering the class. 

"What was that?" 

Suri was already questioning me as we sat down at our usual seats. I stayed silent as the teacher instructed us on what to do. It was an art piece for our next assignment. "What was that? Between you and Magnus..." Suri clarified what she was asking for but I knew already what she wanted. I shrugged. Suri huffed at my response. I wish I could give her a better answer but I didn't know what that was either. Silence fell over us as I pulled out my sketching pencils. It was broken shortly after by Suri's statement. "I don't like him." 

I hummed in response as I let myself start drifting into my art. "You don't know him..." I mused. You can't not like somebody just because you don't know them. "And you do?" she asked me in a rude manner. I was hurt a little bit by her anger. She never was rude to us girls but here she is being rude to me over a boy. What was I saying? She has every right to be, it's true, I didn't know him anymore than what she did. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped before this escalated even further. I didn't want to lose a friend, not over a stupid boy. We cleared up our stuff at the end of lesson and she still didn't make any move to talk to me. Did I anger her? 

Suri walked off towards her lesson and I was left walking to History by myself. Was she not going to walk with me to my lesson before hers? I sighed and entered the room before sitting down near the back. I already had my stuff out prepared by the time the teacher came in. I couldn't concentrate. I twirled a pencil around my fingers to try and distract my thoughts for a little while but it seemed to be all over place. Thoughts about Magnus lodged themselves into my train of thought and were soon replaced with my concern for Suri. I don't know what to do with myself. 

I was confused when I thought over Magnus wanting to go on a date with me. How would he talk to me about it? He didn't have my phone number and as far as I know, he finishes school later than me. The end of lesson came sooner than I expected but my perception of time seemed to of lost itself this lesson. I put my work in my bag and went back to my locker. I wasn't expecting the body of my crush to be blocking it. I motioned for him to move and he did. I put the History books away and pulled out everything I needed to take home with me. 

"Are you okay?" he asked. My mood somewhat relaxed after he asked me that. So far he's shown to me that he's observant and caring. I nodded. "I guess so, it's just Suri, my friend, she's angry at me and I don't know why." I found myself talking to him so easily. Magnus chuckled. "She's probably just jealous, don't worry about it."  

I took a deep breath and thought over his advice. Suri being jealous was something that was never going to happen. She never seemed interested in any boys from what I could tell. She just had her mind on working as hard as she could. "So about that date.." 

The change of subject was accepted. I was starting to get upset thinking that Suri was jealous of me when there was no reason to be. "I was thinking that we could go out to get some ice cream and then have a walk in the park..." he said. I almost grinned at the idea. That sounded so romantic. I nodded in response to his plan. I saw the girls ahead of us and I wanted to catch up with them so badly. Just as I was about to run off and move between people to get to my friends, Magnus grabbed my hand. "Hey, where are you going?" 

He sounded so confused. I looked down at the floor before looking him in the eyes. "I was going to meet my friends, we normally walk home together..." I explained to him. He smiled. "But I thought we were going on that date..." 

I felt my eyes widen slightly. Now? He wanted to go on a date now? "Now?" I questioned just to make sure I was on the right track. He nodded with a charming smile. "Let me tell my friends." I reasoned with him so I could at least say bye to them before they left. I wouldn't be seeing them over the weekend. We finally caught up to my friends and they were staring, shocked, at Magnus. "I'm taking her on a date, are you guys okay with that?" Magnus was so blunt about it and so confident. They just nodded and soon I was whisked away by Magnus. I sent a quick text to my Mum telling her I was going out with a friend and that I will be back before dinner. 

By the time I returned home, it was almost dusk and I was in a very happy mood. The date was so romance novel cliche. He paid for my ice cream and then we held hands in the park. We talked about a lot of things but the conversation was mostly me talking about my interests. I tried to switch the conversation over so I could get to know him but he insisted that he liked hearing me talk about the things I liked. 

"You're in a good mood," remarked my Mum as soon as she saw me. I nodded and smiled in glee. She put down a cup of hot chocolate and leaned herself on the counter. "So.... who's this friend? Where'd you go?" she asked. I blushed and she chuckled at my reaction. I couldn't blame her, if I was in the same position, I'd be just as curious. "His name is Magnus... He took me out for ice cream and a walk in the park." I responded in honesty. I had a close bond with my Mother. She was the one who looked after me the most. Dad was always working or asleep by the time I got home. I laughed as she squealed in delight. "My little sparrow is growing up." she cooed and cupped my face in her hands. I pushed her away with a small smile. 

"It's not like that mum..."  

I knew it wasn't like that. It was probably only a one time thing. Magnus would go back to ignoring me and I'd go back to how it was a few days ago. I'd go back to ignoring my crush on the hot transfer student and focus on my lessons. "Don't give up hope little one, just look at me, I'm still with your dad and we've been together since I was your age." she cooed and turned around to start cooking the dinner that she had already prepared. I nodded and looked down into my cup of hot chocolate. She could be right. I mean things like that do happen. 

People stay together for a really long time if they keep trying and keep communicating and if they share the same goals. I wonder if that'll happen to me. I know Nana said that everyone eventually finds their true love. I remember Nana telling me about the story of her and Granddad meeting when she was in her late 20s. By the time she met him, she'd been married and divorced and had 2 kids. He came in and swooped her off her feet and they've been happy together ever since. 

After dinner, I went upstairs and listened to some music. My mind kept going back to how Magnus made me feel on the date. I felt like all time had stopped... Like... like... I was the only girl in the world. He made me feel happy and he made me laugh. Maybe I'll take a chance on him after all. Though I agreed with myself on that, I still couldn't help but remember how he refused to talk about himself. I found him to be quite mysterious now. I puzzle I couldn't wait to solve. 

What a mysterious boy indeed.  


End file.
